valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Grimoire Quest
.png |story = yes |Arava|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Leiria|Fantasy Archwitch Ranking Reward |Minister Vielle|Fantasy Archwitch |Livre|Archwitch |Overseer's Outfit|Amalgamation Material |Overseer Vielle|Amalgamation |Grimoire Of Curses|Elemental Hall |Faure|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Knishka|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Reverie|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ }} ■"Leiria's Library" Map Information Leiria's Library will feature the Exclusive Archwitch LIVRE, the Fantasy Archwitches VIELLE and LEIRIA, and the Legendary Archwitch ARAVA! The Exclusive Archwitch LIVRE and the Fantasy Archwitch VIELLE will appear in the areas "Library1-1" to "Library5-3". ■Amalgamation and Evolution Information If HSR LIVRE is amalgamated with the OF CURSES material card, it will become UR VIELLE. The OF CURSES card can be obtained by amalgamating the four material cards that are available as rewards from each of the special areas as well as the Advanced and Advanced+ difficulties of the Elemental Hall. These material cards include the GRIMOIRE, GRIMOIRE, GRIMOIRE, and GRIMOIRE. If GUR VIELLE is amalgamated with the OUTFIT material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR VIELLE card. ※Amalgamation will strengthen the effect of the card's skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event as well as the skills each card possesses. ■Special Area Information The "Grimoire Quest" event will also feature four special areas, and the Fantasy Archwitch LEIRIA will appear in each of the special areas. LEIRIA is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! Brittle Keys can be obtained as a regular reward from LEIRIA as can awakening materials. In addition, the following material cards can be can be obtained by clearing each of the special areas: "LibraryEX" → RED GRIMOIRE and Archwitch Core x10 "LibraryEX2" → BLUE GRIMOIRE and Archwitch Core x10 "LibraryEX3" → GREEN GRIMOIRE and Archwitch Core x10 "LibraryEX4" → PURPLE GRIMOIRE and Archwitch Core x10 ※LEIRIA will not drop as a reward. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, VIELLE will not appear if LEIRIA has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. ※Witch Gates will not appear in the special areas. ※This event will not feature bonus areas. ■Elemental Hall Information The Elemental Hall will be available from 12:00 on June 9th to 11:59 on June 16th (JST). ■Featured Archwitches Fantasy Archwitches: MINISTER VIELLE (UR), LEIRIA (UR) Exclusive Archwitch: LIVRE (SR) ■Legendary Archwitch * ARAVA (LR) ARAVA is a special card that possesses two skills. LR cards can also be equipped with a custom third skill. ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate * KIYOHIME (UR) * MULTIPLE EYE (SR) * TOILET GHOST (SR) For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will be held from 12:00 on June 1st to 11:59 on June 16th (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend